Flood of Doom
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Theodore thinks that the end of the world is real, so both of them find their way to make preparations before it reaches 24 hours, it starts to get flood!


**Flood of Doom**

Some very quiet time in the suburbs, this turns out to be… a big flood! With nothing but many houses and big trees were drowning slowly as the water level is going raising and keep flowing all over the town. Even the survivors are on the roof to find the saviour on the wood ship by someone. Until it find out that it was a part from Theodore's silly dream with the goofy eyeballs that is invented by Simon, who might be in around to call his name…

"Theodore? Theodore! Spit it out, will you?" Tells Simon as he pluck the eyeballs out from Theodore as it actually a similar VR glasses he creates.

"Man… what was that thing again?" He asks.

"Future-vision, Theodore. I've been created this for one week. To be honest, it capable to see what happened next 24 hours. Now, what do you see?"

"This is terrible disaster out there." Said Theodore "It's not just like…" He whispers to Simon what he was feared. Then he start to get shocks.

"WHAT? This is the end of the world?!"

"There's a turbulent rain outside, tremendously drops to the ground in a speed of light. Overflowing the whole city, as we speak, nearly dumping the mother nature, and the neighborhood ruin apart. In retrospection, I have been goose-bump with its sincerity."

"No, Theodore! The future-vision cannot lies! Must have been set up already. I got to call to the services. Ah, there's a weather forecaster that I've been noted into this phone book three years ago, better this time get on the line anyway." Simon picks up the home phone on the table for them. But the forecaster didn't believe tonight it was clear. "Clear?! No! Tonight's gonna be a big rain, you oughta believe me! Find the Search And Rescue service, pronto!" But they didn't believe what he saying. So Simon call out the news reporter. "Sir, if you cooperate with me, please tell me that tonight will be a hard rain. This news is not a joke!" Everytime he tells almost every service provider, it still didn't believe what he just saying.

So, he took a stand to find the two sisters to tell about the night disaster will occurred soon. Brittany mocks as she think he was joking.

"Are you going to trick me to talk about doomsday or something? Of course tonight it wouldn't rain."

Even Simon urges the colleagues a favor about disaster. But still, they can't believe what Simon is talking about. Theodore was very worried that his brother was a frantic reporter, forcing him back to the house, reclaimed that the disaster was in fact only a apparation.

"Simon, I know you just crazy." Theodore lectures. "I think we shouldn't need to worry about that by now. It's really prosaic if it's harass the thought about the big flood anyway. So… um, when it think it was my dream, it wouln't be freakin' real. Got that?"

"You were right." Said Simon as he gulps eagerly. "Strangely, there must be a mistake with my Future-vision. When it isn't look serious, let's hope if we can set it to next 15 minutes. Try this, Theodore." As he pressed the button, Theodore's dream saw about mad Eleanor!

"WHOA! Sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt meeee!" As it accidentally hits the wall, dropping the Future-vision in the process before Simon catches it to safety.

"Phew, this guy's really crazy. And I bet that it is really broken, Simon."

"Yep, I think the business shouldn't be worry about. Huh, the truth is, I am much that impossible about the doomsday whether it'll happening soon or not. You learn from the best, brother, I should be more careful until Eleanor theorize about mishap in her purse!"

That was a bad idea, Eleanor just made her surprise entrance through the window, but also it look very cross.

"It was you two, huh? The one who put a flashbang when I opened the wallet…" But Simon and Theodore gasps in terror at a time she still talking.

"SHE'S RIGHT!" They yelled.

"What do you mean I'm right?" She ask calmly. "Are you having a nightmare or something?"

"Shoot! We're dead drowning if we can't packing this quickly. Come on Theodore!"

At the backyard, Theodore is waiting on the chair before Simon pull out stuffs from inside.

"Okay, here it is." He said. "We have mechanical hammer, chainsaw that I upgraded with speed chip, rope, rain coats, and several woods we required to build the ship."

"But… what about them?" As he point to the Brittany, Jeanette and her classmates are laughing.

"Don't pay attention, Theodore! Nabi Nuh teased everything while we making a ship. Those guy screws it up much I care."

After a while, he take the supplies and frozen foods in the house. But then, Dave and Alvin is already home and saw his brothers are in panic.

"HEY!" Alvin shouts. "What are you guys doing?!"

The brothers explains everything, but Dave didn't recognize either. Instead, he says "Boys, cool off and think about it. There's no such thing as heavy rain that could possibly sinks us all, right Alvin?"

"I agree with you saying, Dave." He nods. "Now listen to him. Apart from not-so menace, you guys don't ever take any worry about the doomsday pact! Maybe you got a bad dream! If it serious to you, beat it already!" They felt miserable. It seems that they don't understand each other, so they decide to doing this by take matters into their own hands.

"So, what should we do now?" Theodore asked. "If they don't try to get it, then…"

"Save it, Theodore." Said Simon. "The only thing it does, I don't wanna hope it would be rain than much enough. Hmm, it's dawn. Nobody would possibly sense the heavy rain made us hard in our lives. That will be compensate so much if we can't get along."

But, Brittany, Jeanette and her classmates still nagging on them behind the fence.

"Hey, bros! What about the doomsday?!" Mocks Brittany as they laughing again.

"_Shut up, will you!?_" Simon shouts angrily stomping.

"They come in purposing by teasing with us so hard." Theodore complaint.

"_We'll see about that!_" He yells. "_They soon will freakin' crying on us like a burger!_"

As the night comes, dogs are howling when occupant citizens are going ready to dozed in peacefully. Not until the pickup truck goes by, which is revealed to be Miss Croner.

"Well, well, well. Still feeling discomfort about the heavy rain night, eh?" Said Miss Croner. "Take my advice, child, you don't need that ship. I got a better transportation to rescuing the drowning innocent peoples."

"Sorry, Miss Croner. We're busy right now." He said while stick out his tongue.

Much, much later. That Simon and Theodore are inside the ship, who is stretching out their sleeping bag to prepare any extreme situation.

"There. It could be one a-half an hour to spend. What about the sky condition, Theodore?"

"I… I see the shooting star…" He said anxiously. "Simon. I'm still worried, when I wish to don't make a heavy rain upon us, is that possible to stop this anarchy?"

"What did you say?!" He gasp in upset look. "Don't be ridiculous, man! You said it there's a heavy rain outside, right?"

"_Yes, I was!_" He fusses. "_I am seeing that in my own eyes, you gotta believe me!_"

Then, there was a silence after moment of arguing. They stop fighting and realizes themselves to not let any determination of their own pact as it intend to keep its promises.

"Maybe you're right, we shouldn't have to oppose with each other." Imply Simon. "No matter what are they doing, we may need to slept in for a while." So, they are in a resting position as he continue to speak. "As soon as the hard rain drops, we'll get busy with it. Understood?"

"Yeah." Theodore replied. "Nighty-night, Simon."

"You too."

Alright, it looks like they finally dozes in. None of may considering once they are in a hopeless situation, I mean, to the truth of justice. As the hour passes, the rain drops starts at a few rate until finally in a rapid state to make a space for swamping entire neighborhood, and also the small town. Now this would be a fatal concrete after all…

"THEODORE, WAKE UP!" Simon alerts. "THE FLOOD IS COMING!"

"Oh no!" Shocked Theodore. "This dream… is become real! THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!" It's about time, that they have to rescue the remnants of humanity in a real catastrophe than being hope in the dream.

_Big dreamer gonna tick the town but she's running out of time._

_Still singing a sleazy lounge to the house of drooling swine._

_Self satisfied narcissist with a body like a god._

_He's thinking that's all there is but, I don't want that job._

_Streets of pain, they don't hear her crying._

_Streets of pain, never felt the tears._

_Streets of pain. Oh, they just keep on lying._

_Get it through your head 'cause something's never changed._

_What about the obvious when there is a little chance?_

_Can't they see it's a Greyhound bus and ain't their handsome prince?_

_Is anybody satisfied with the average boy next door?_

_Does everyone will glamorized so the world will never bore?_

_Streets of pain, sinking like a rock in a river._

_Streets of pain, never felt so cold._

_Streets of pain. No, lower than a snake can slither._

_Not to mention all the stories never told._

After all, surviving neighbors were safe aboard the ship. And it's all thanks to Theodore and Simon. They apologize them for not knowing what happened and being teased that day. As they delighten its triumph, Simon suddenly arouse him from the sleeping bag.

"Dude? Dude, Theodore?! Wake up!"

Oh gross! It seems that his brother got pee while dreaming. From the looks of it, his trousers and even their sleeping bags gets wet. Also, his cheek easily turns red.

"Astaghfirullah! Theodore, what are you drinking?!" He asks.

"Ugh… this is just like what happen in the midday. Sorry, Simon. That's what I telling you that wasn't really a necessary…"

"**Theodore!**" As he leaps to him for a fight.

Huh, sometimes even the legend says there IS a pact about the big flood. It was a part of his and even other revolutionist unforgettable delusion in history. I'm sure they're look like an idiot, am I right? Hehe, well. Let's hope that they shouldn't ever done that anymore as we keep seeing them fight, much until Alvin may noticing it again… from the window.

_THE END._


End file.
